Mind of the TARDIS
by AishaLeHerisson
Summary: Set directly after 'Aftershock'. Involves Aisha and Adric plus Ten, Martha and my brother's character V'int. After a sharp turning Adric gets lost... and finds a strange room. What could possibly go wrong? Part of 'Aftershock' Series.
1. Getting Lost

**This is a story that happens straight after 'Aftershock'.  
Unfortunately at first I had no idea where this story was going. Until Adric finds the 'room'...  
Well, I'll let you read it now...

* * *

**Adric had been hanging there for an hour or so, and was still waiting. The Doctor and Aisha were absorbed in a memory replaying on the TARDIS console, and frankly Adric was getting bored. He wasn't sure though whether he could move, as he didn't want to be spotted by the Doctor. But he wasn't sure if he could stay still any more either.

He started to inch across the TARDIS' ceiling, slowly so that it wasn't obvious. And then it happened…

The TARDIS shook violently, sending him flying across the room. He might have been only soul and memory at this moment, but not even he could withstand that without being flung somewhere. He shot through the far wall and started to fall…

* * *

Aisha watched the memory dance before her eyes and had to laugh. Her father had been so funny when he was younger! What on earth had he been thinking wearing that scarf? As it ended and the Doctor urged her to play the next Aisha had to shake her head, each of the Forth Doctor's memories left her with a craving for jelly babies and quite frankly she couldn't be bothered to get up and get some out of the food machine. So she decided to load up one from his Sixth self's era _('I have to warn you, the coat I was wearing back then could hurt your eyes'_ The Doctor said), but as she clicked it… 

Then the TARDIS shook violently, and as she and the Doctor went flying and the wire from her cyber ear yanked out from the console she saw the golden blur. She had no idea what it was until she saw it disappear through the wall, and then she hit the floor hard.

"That was a rough one!" the Doctor said, straight to his feet, "You okay down there?"

"Ouch…" Aisha mumbled.

He helped her up, and she wound the wire up into her ear again. The TARDIS hummed her protest to Aisha, having called up the memory they weren't now going to watch, and she sighed.

"Well you shouldn't have turned so sharply." She scolded it

The Doctor looked at her, he still wasn't used to his clone having a closer relationship with his TARDIS than he did. So when her eyes suddenly shot wide, and she darted out of the console room without a word he stared at the console.

"What did you tell her?" he asked

* * *

Adric had gone through the wall and due to some twisting timey-wimey stuff of the TARDIS other rooms' dimensions; he landed in a disused room. He landed on the dust covered floor and thanked whoever was in charge up there at he had no solid presence now. If the Doctor had happened to browse the rooms and found his imprint in the dust it really would have caused problems. He went back to his normal self and passed through the door, finding himself on a stretch of corridor unfamiliar to him. He looked around and wondered how on Alzarius he was going to get out of this one without getting caught. 

"I have to find Aisha's room." He said

He ran at the wall in front of him and leapt in, he was thrown about by the dimensions again, being battered by the forces, torn this way and that… At this rate he'd be too dizzy to find Aisha!

* * *

Aisha had stopped at a crossroads; she looked around, listening for any signs of Adric. Silence. She looked up to the ceiling. 

"You know who I'm looking for!" she yelled at the TARDIS, "Do you know where he is?"

The TARDIS hummed and whistled, Aisha shook her head.

"What do you mean you did but now he's gone? He might not be solid any more, but surely you can…"

Then the TARDIS whistled sharply, Aisha flinched then realised what she'd said.

"What do you mean 'NOOO!'?"

* * *

Adric had finally been spat out, and he landed on a thick carpet. As he got up his eyes registered little more than darkness, and he stumbled forwards. His hands were out in front of him, and he moved his feet slowly, his instincts making him although he no longer had a body to feel pain with. As his eyes began to grow accustomed to the darkness suddenly the light came on and he had to blink several times till his eyes stopped hurting. It was only then that he noticed the oddness of the room. 

The walls didn't seem solid, almost like liquid glass, moving sluggishly and changing colour constantly. In the centre of the room was a weird column, like two glass bottles on top of each other… As he walked over the carpet ended and the walls started to turned from silvery to yellow and red… He stopped in front of the console. He wanted to touch… but what had he been told…

_There's investigating Adric, and then's there's meddling…_

The Doctor had already warned him about messing with technology he didn't understand… But he was just _so_ curious… So he rested his spiritual hand on the bottle column. Instantly he knew he'd made a mistake…

* * *

Aisha was running down the corridor, directed by shrill whistling from the TARDIS when suddenly the TARDIS… fell silent. The lights went off and the engines that echoed through the corridors stopped… Then as suddenly as it had stopped everything started again, but everything was in chaos. The lights flashed on and off randomly, the engines stalled and the TARDIS began to throw itself about wildly. As Aisha struggled to keep her balance she heard the voice of the TARDIS. Except it wasn't the TARDIS… 

"AARRRRRGH!" the voice screamed, "What's happened to me?"

Aisha tried to get down the corridor, heading the way she'd been told by the TARDIS but now the machine was bucking wildly back and forth. She could hear Martha's voice yelling out at the Doctor asking what was going on, and she could bet that V'int was trying to keep his balance long enough to use those eyes of his to evaluate the TARDIS. She had to take the chance. She had to speak to the new mind of the TARDIS…

"Adric! Stop!" she yelled, "You're going to crash!"

* * *

**Yes, that's right. Adric has some how become the TARDIS!  
How the flaming heck is this going to end? (Badly most likely)**


	2. Discovering the Mind

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**An accident occurred - Adric has somehow become the TARDIS.**

**What on earth is Aisha going to do now to help out her little ghost friend?

* * *

**"Adric! Stop!" she yelled, "You're going to crash!" 

"Aisha?" Adric's voice cried, "What's happened? Why can't I see anything? I feel strange…"

"I don't know how but you've become the TARDIS." Aisha said, as the corridor continued to shake, "This could jeopardise your ploy to keep hidden from my Dad…"

"What should I do?" he asked

"Calm down, try and park yourself in temporal orbit or something…" Aisha said, "And tell me what you were doing before this!"

* * *

This was incredibly strange. It was as if she'd come to a whole other world, but one she knew. As she sat up she saw the liquid glass walls running yellow and red, and could hear the buzzing in the air. It sounded panicky, scared. It was unnerving.

She looked down at her body. She had legs. Four of them! And… arms! She had arms? Why did she have limbs now? She'd never had them before had she? She looked down at her humanoid torso, covered in fur. She decided that the best thing to do would be to get out of here.

She got to her feet and walked over to the door, the buzzing still echoing. It sounded slightly calmer now. She tried the door handle, but her hands passed right through it. She wondered what that was all about, then tried to put her hand on the door. It passed right through it, and she walked forwards, passing her entire new body through the door. She found herself in a corridor. A corridor she knew.

She ran down it, trying to get away from this nightmare. She'd had dreams before, but none so vivid. So REAL!

What on Gallifrey had happened to her?

* * *

He had gained control of himself now. He suspected that the Doctor had something to do with the fact that his new… 'body' was now hovering in a temporal orbit between times. When he spoke now it sounded like a buzzing, but he could hear the words underneath. Aisha obviously understood him still, using that piece of Cyberman technology stuck inside her head. Adric felt the anger building in him again, even after all these years he still had trouble thinking about the beings that had so cruelly taken his life without reacting to it in some way.

To take his mind off it he decided to try and see what advantages being the TARDIS came with. He suddenly realised that he could 'see' the corridors of the TARDIS. He tried to see if he could 'see' the console room, where Aisha had gone. He wanted to 'hear' what the Doctor wanted to do to 'fix' the TARDIS. If there were any way to get him free to roam the TARDIS corridors again the Doctor would know it. He had no idea if he'd get away without being seen, but he was fairly confident that he could. Suddenly as he was flipping through the corridors he saw an unidentified being running down the corridor. Well, almost. He could only detect a slight trace, but it was enough to tell him that it wasn't human and only vaguely humanoid.

"What is that?" he cried, as he flipped forwards

He tried to get it to go back, but by the time he'd done that the being had gone.

"I… What do I do?" he asked

* * *

Aisha was halfway to the console room when she saw it.

Suddenly a creature ran down the corridor in front of her, it was blue and it seemed to be screaming… in a whistle! Aisha chased it as it ran, apparently out of control.

"Stop!" she cried, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Suddenly the creature stopped abruptly and Aisha got a really good look at it. It was humanoid in shape, with four legs and a pair of long arms with hands. It was covered all over in light blue fur, except for its hands, feet and rings around its eyes, which were dark blue. Its large yellow eyes glowed and had no pupils, and long blue hair grew from its head right down almost to its feet. Absurdly it had two large moth-like purple wings sprouting from its back. It was quite clearly female.

"W-what are you?" Aisha asked

The creature stared at her and then gave a hum, followed by a short whistle. Then it ran off again, Aisha didn't follow it.

"Oh man…" she said, "Guess I know now where the Mind of the TARDIS is…"

She shook her head and ran off down the corridor, towards the console room.

* * *

She came to a halt, panting although she had no lungs to pant with. That had been close. The nightmare creatures had almost got her, almost fooled her into thinking that it really was the Time Lady clone that was speaking to her. But Aisha would never have asked what she was, Aisha would have known it was her, the Mind was sure of it. But she'd gotten away now, and soon she would wake up. She would erase all traces of this horrible nightmare from her brain when she was awake…

Suddenly the buzzing noise sounded, and it sounded angry. The mind didn't understand what it was saying, but she didn't want to stick around to find out! She raced off down the corridors again, but the buzzing followed her. Like she was trapped inside it!

She hummed and whistled a warning but the buzzing didn't stop. It kept on going, never changing in its fury and rage…

It was going to drive her crazy…

* * *

He found it again, and this time he wasn't going to let it get away. He saw Aisha trying to talk to it, and had no idea what it had said to the young time Lady, but it wasn't even polite enough to stay. He was now slightly mad.

"Tell her what you are!" he buzzed, "Tell her or get out!"

He still couldn't quite keep a track on the creature with his new 'seeing' sensors, but he was definitely irritating it. If he could get it into a room he could lock it himself and then get Aisha to 'discover' it and tell the Doctor. Yes, the plan was foolproof… until he realised where the creature was running.

"Oh no…"

It was heading straight for the door of the console room!

"This is not good…" he buzzed to himself…

* * *

**There we go. The Mind of the TARDIS is confused, Adric is angry, Aisha just plain confused and no one understands what everyone else is saying… except Aisha but she has to go to the console room…**

**Chaos. I've created chaos in the TARDIS…**


End file.
